Bergson's time
by Jawnny
Summary: Egy régi könyv, aminek ma is élő gondolatai nem maradnak hatástalanok Nezumi kezében.


p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"Annak idején, amikor még volt kedvem és időm ilyen témákba ártania magam, olvastam egy régen élt híres filozófusról – akkoriban legalábbis így nevezték a jóllakott és pénzeszsákokat, akiknek a jólét és az idő megengedte, hogy olyan dolgokon elmélkedjenek, amik vagy egyértelműek, vagy túl bonyolultak az emberi értelemhez. Nem emlékeztem rá, melyik korban élt, csak arra, hogy régen volt, a jelentől beláthatatlan távolságra. A nevére viszont pontosan emlékeztem: Bergson. Tetszett a neve csengése, egyszerű és valamilyen megfoghatatlan intelligenciáról árulkodott. Bár lehet, hogy csak a hajdan gyönyörű kötésű bőrkötet engedett erre következtetni – akik oda bekerültek, tényleg csináltak valamit életükben, amire aztán haláluk után emlékezhettek. E neves gondolkodó arról fejtette ki elméletét, hogy minden alapja az idő, és, hogy koránt sem olyan egyértelmű ez a fogalom, mint amilyennek látszik. Létezik egy úgy nevezett objektív és szubjektív idő, melyek között világnyi különbségek terülnek el. Az objektív idő a valóság által is mérhető, amit akárhányszor felnézünk az égre vagy az óra számlapjára, mi magunk is megállapíthatunk. Telik, múlik, halad, soha meg nem áll. Nincs múlt, csak folyamatos jelen. Mellette áll a szubjektív idő, ami igazából és lebutítva nem más, mint az ember elferdített érzékenységének kivetítése az időre. Bár a kettő megfér egymás mellett, mégsem mérhetőek össze, hiszen míg az egyik „aranyat ér", a másik… nos, fogalmazzunk így, végig kíséri az életedet és személyesebbé teszi. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"Amikor olvastam, kapásból az jutott eszembe, amikor a vallató székben ültem. Körülöttem halványkék és fehér falak, túl fényes neonvilágítás, amitől majdnem kifolyt a szemem, a csempe hidegét közvetlen érintkezés nélkül is éreztem, a jeges fémkapcsok úgy láncoltak a székhez, mintha le akarnák vágni a végtagjaimat. Pontosan megszabott időközönként kellett bent lennem abban a székben és túlélnem a következő és az azt követő vallatási módszereket. Öt perc, tíz, tizenöt, egy óra. Annál többet sohasem voltam ott egyszerre. Nekem viszont az öt perc is fájt. Belesajdult a testem, valahányszor meghallottam elkattanni a másodperc mutatót. Vánszorgott az idő, egy helyben állt és megesküszöm rá, néha visszafelé ment. Erős maradtam, kibírtam, de úgy éreztem – az idő direkt ellenem dolgozik. A Hatos Zóna mindent, még ezt is ellenem fordította. Számomra akkor nem létezett a szubjektív idő, mint pozitívum. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"Nemrégiben újra a kezembe akadt a kötet. Egészen pontosan percekkel ezelőtt esett a lábam mellé. Akkorát döndült a padlón, hogy belecsendült a fülünk. Shion riadtan néz fel rám, és nekem is beletelik egy-két másodpercbe, hogy magamhoz hűen – félmosoly, csipetnyi gúny, leheletnyi rettenthetetlen kisugárzás – lereagáljam a dolgot. Félúton a nyilvánvaló és a véletlen között végig simítok mindkét karján, miközben lehajolok a kötetért és felemelem. Vastagabb, mint ahogyan tudat alatt emlékezett rá a karom. Mint minden régi könyvet, amit egyszer már a „magamévá tettem", úgy ezt is olyan érzés újból a kezemben fogni, mintha egy jó barátot, vagy egy elfeledhetetlen ex szeretőmet látnám viszont. Bár egyikből se bővelkedem, azért az érzés ismerős és kellemes – meghagyom Shionnak, hogy folytassa csak tovább nyugodtan a portörölgetést, én pedig minden durcás szemöldökráncolása ellenére leheveredem az ágyamra, felcsapom és olvasni kezdem. Több helyen meg van törve a gerince, így nem középen nyílik ki, hanem valahol a kétszázhuszadik oldal tájékán. Egy gyönyörű illusztráció van a lapon. A fekete-fehér szénrajz másolatáról egy öregember látható, aki egy ősi karosszékben pihentette megfáradt tagjait, az ölében egy album féle pihent. Mellette a falon egy tükör lóg, vastag, talán arany keretben, kissé giccses mintázattal. Azonban mégsem ez a kép lényege: a tükörben nem az öreg ember, nem egy öreg test, egy ráncos arc tükröződik vissza, hanem egy élettel teli, eleven, jóképű férfi, aki ugyan olyan szeretettel mered a kezében tartott albumra, mint az öreg. A kép az éppen taglalt filozófus eszmefuttatását hivatott alátámasztani: a testünk megöregedhet, a lelkünk azonban örökké fiatal marad. Magamra nézek, pontosabban magamba, és egy ironikus, gúnyos rándulásra húzom a számat. Minden törvény alól kellenek kivételek. Azonban ahogyan meghallom Shion halk, kissé hamis dúdolását valahonnan a polcaim takarásából, akaratlanul is a hang irányába fordítom a fejemet. Nem látom őt, de idáig érzem a jókedvét, az energiáját – a szépségé /Shionra, ha rám nem is, már annál inkább igaz. Ha az a méreg tovább is terjedt volna, ha valóban elcsúfította volna a testét – ha tényleg megfosztotta volna a fiatalságától, ahogyan a többi áldozatával tette, Shion lelke akkor sem változott volna meg. A hús mélyébe rejtett szikrázó anyag, az a megfoghatatlan hófehér láng ugyan olyan hévvel, ugyan olyan szemet kápráztatóan ragyogott volna egészen halála pillanatáig. Ezúttal egy valódi mosoly szökik az arcomra. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"Lapozok. A következő „gerincferdülésnél" egy ceruzával aláhúzott sort találok. Kicsit koncentrálnom kell, ugyanis a gyér világításnál alig bírom kivenni az apró betűt. Aztán sikerül kisilabizálnom: span style="text-decoration: underline;"emHab keine Angst dich zu verendern./em/span Vajon miért húzták alá? Mert hogy nem én voltam, az biztos – nem szoktam belehúzkodni a könyvekbe. Fájt nekik. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"-span class="Apple-tab-span" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" /spanShion! – kiáltom fojtottan. Felesleges a hangoskodás, ekkora térben egy süket is meghallana. Másodperceken belül elő is bukkan Shion, poros kötényben és enyhén szürke hajjal. Nagyon kell koncentrálnom, hogy ne nevessek. Aranyos. – Mondd, beszélsz te németül? Ha már olyan puccos suliba jártál, csak tanultál valamilyen nyelvet. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"-span class="Apple-tab-span" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" /spanNémetül? – kérdezi felvont szemöldökkel – Hááát… alig. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"Oda intem, és megmutattam neki. Nincs kedvem leégni kiejtésben, ha mégis értené, a szöveget. És érti. Elolvassa párszor, a szája alig láthatóan mozog, ahogyan magában kiejti a szavakat. Fény csillan a szemében és a rá jellemző lágy mosolyával felnéz rám. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"-span class="Apple-tab-span" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" /span„Ne félj megváltozni". /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"Néhány pillanatig pislogok rá, aztán végig simít a kézfejemen, finoman megcirógatja a hüvelykujjával a bőrömet, és visszamegy takarítani. Imádom, hogy tudja, mikor kell lelépni – az ösztönös teleportálásával már jó párszor megmentett attól, hogy ki kelljen magyaráznom magam az amúgy is nyilvánvaló pillantásokból, amiket ilyenkor rá vetek. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"Ne féljek megváltozni. Mi egyáltalán a változás? Levetkőzni rossz szokásainkat, vagy újakat felvenni? Alkalmazkodni más bioritmusához, vagy kialakítani a sajátunkat? Megint abba az irányba pillantok, ahol Shiont sejtem. Ne félj megváltozni. Miért érzem úgy, hogy ő ezt nekem szánta? /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"Halványan megrázom a fejem és ismét a könyve mélyedek. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"Még jó pár hasonló viszontlátásnak kell megtörténnie, mire elérek ahhoz a bizonyos töréshez, ami miattam került oda. Ahogyan sokadszorra is felcsapom a könyvet, meglátom a Bergson nevet, cikornyásan, szépen, ciril betűvel a mondat elején. Általában nem nyűgöznek le a funkciótlan apróságok, a könyvek világában azonban nálam minden a visszájára fordul. Nincs rossz véleményem, legfeljebb kielégítetlen vágyaim. Tetszik, hogy megadták a módját a férfi hagyatékának papírra vetésének, a kivitelezés szép és elegáns. A kicsi időszalag a lap peremén még humoros ötletnek is tűnne, ha tudnám értékelni az ilyen elcsépelt tréfákat. Találomra lapozgatok a fejezeten belül, felfrissítem az emlékezetemet. Bergson. Idő. Idők. Objektív, szubjektív. Már kapizsgálom. Megkeresek a tekintetemmel néhány ismerős szót, amik belevésődtek az agyamba – hatszáznegyvennyolcadik oldal, negyedik bekezdés. Szubjektív, így kezdődik a mondat. Ahogyan átolvasom a következő sorokat, azonnal beugrik a kép, amikor először olvastam. A magam által levetített illusztráció. Én is egy székben ültem, ahogyan korábban az öregember és előttem is egy tükör volt. Én azonban elfordítottam a fejemet, mert tudtam, hogy a tükörben semmit sem fogok látni. Fekete üresség, néma és vak. Legszívesebben fogcsikorgatva becsapnám a könyvet. Ez az egyetlen olyan téma az életemben – a Hatos Zóna és gaztettei – ami mindig ugyan azt az intenzív, izzó gyűlöletet képes felébreszteni bennem. Amit talán nem is akarok eloltani. Félek változni – mi marad a lelkemben, ha az, ami kitölti, a gyűlölet, egyszer csak eltűnik? Ha megbékélnék a világgal, olyanná válnék belül, mint az a tükör. Feketeség. Nincstelen egyhangúság, szánalmas beletörődöttség./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"-span class="Apple-tab-span" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" /spanUhwá! – a tompa jajkiáltás kizökkent a sötét gondolatokból. Sóhajtva leteszem a könyvet az ágyra úgy, hogy ne csukódjon be, aztán felkelek és a polcok közé sétálok – Shion megint csinált magával valamit. Nem bír nyugton maradni. Amikor meglátom a földön ülő, fejét vakargató fiút, hasán, lábán és mellesleg teljesen körülvéve a 18. század angol irodalmával, nem tudom eldönteni, mosolyogjak, vagy zokogva kirohanjak a bunkerből. Hm, drámai lenne./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"Újabb sóhaj és egy rejtett mosoly kíséretében térdelek le mellé és szabadítom ki a romok alól. Egy magas oszlopba rendezem a köteteket és mikor végzem, leguggolok Shion mellé. Rám néz, és nekem még a kedvem is elszáll attól, hogy élcelődni kezdjek vele. Érzem, hogy ellágyulnak a vonásaim, és, hogy az eddigieknél sokkal őszintébb arckifejezést öltök magamra. Fehér buksijára teszem a kezemet, párszor végig simítva a puha tincseken. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"-span class="Apple-tab-span" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" /spanLehetne, hogy nem ölöd meg magad? /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"-span class="Apple-tab-span" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" /spanMegcsúsztam. – érkezik a totál nyilvánvaló válasz egy „sajnálom, kérlek, ne szidj vagy alázz meg" pillantás kíséretében, ami inkább tűnik unottnak, mint könyörgőnek. A kezem lesiklik az arcára és tenyeremet a bal orcájára simítom. Hüvelykujjam a rózsaszín foltra téved, simogatni kezdem. Bele bújuk az érintésembe, én pedig hagyom. – De igyekszem jobban odafigyelni. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"-span class="Apple-tab-span" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" /spanNa, tanulsz. – visszafojt egy szolid nevetést, aztán nagy nehezen mindketten elszakadunk a másiktól. Segítek neki felállni, ő pedig leporolva magát megkezdi a lezuhant könyvek visszarendezgetését, de előtte gondosan letörölgeti őket. A szomszédos polcnak támaszkodva nézem egy darabig, aztán amikor bájosan rám kacsint a háta mögött, hogy nyugodtan mehetek, nem lesz baja, engedek a józan eszemnek és elhúzok a közeléből. Még mielőtt én zavarnám meg őkegyelmét a porolgatásban, nem egy tonnányi fajsúlyos irodalom. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"Visszadőlök az ágyra és újra a hasamra támasztom a könyvet. Lapozok egyet, gépiesen. Meglepetésemre egy újabb illusztráció tűnik fel, amire egyáltalán nem emlékeztem. A képen egyébként jobban meg sem döbbenhetnék, annyira kifejező, hogy szinte ordít a jelentése a lapról – számomra legalábbis. A kép címe „Szubjekítv". A képen egy férfi áll, öltözéke szakadt, körülötte pedig romok hevernek mindenütt. Az eget felhők takarják, mellette a földön egy óra hever, mutatók nélkül. Törött. A romok közepéből egy virág nyílik, szirmai árnyékot vetnek a talajra, hatalmasak és színesek – a férfi lehajol a virághoz, finoman megérinti és reményteljes, meghatott mosoly terül szét az arcán, a szemei csillognak. Az a virág egy liliom. Millióból is felismerném. Hiszen vele élek. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"Halk puffanással csukódik be a könyv, ahogyan leteszem magam mellé. Alig, hogy lefeküdtem, ismét talpon vagyok és megteszem ugyan azt az utat, mint két perccel korábban. Amikor Shion mellé lépek, meglepetten oldalra dönti a fejét és fürkészően néz rám. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"-span class="Apple-tab-span" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" B/spanaj van? – kérdezi, de csak megrázom a fejem. Nem fogom neki elmondani, túlságosan is megértené. Magamhoz vonom, ő kiejti a portörlőt a kezéből. Szorosan átölelem, fejemet a hajába fúrom és magamba szívom a haja illatát. Nem kell elmagyaráznom neki, mit miért teszek. Okosan nem szól semmit és nem kérdezget./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"-span class="Apple-tab-span" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" /spanHonnan szerzel te ilyen illatú sampont? – meg sem ismerném a saját hangomat, olyan mély és kellemes. Shiont is meglepem vele. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"-span class="Apple-tab-span" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" /spanNem… nem használok sampont. – hebegi, miközben viszonozza az ölelést és lassan a vállamba hajtja a fejét. Imádom, hogy az évek alatt magasabb lettem nála. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"-span class="Apple-tab-span" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" /spanÁ… - ennyire telik tőlem, de bővebben nem is akarom megmagyarázni. Nem is kell./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"Valahol éreztem, hogy ez belőle jön. Ilyen illata semmi másnak nem lehet. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"Ahogyan ölelem, egy új gondolat fogalmazódik meg bennem. Találkoztam már vele, de halványan, csakis Shion közelében és épp ezért féltem beismerni, hogy egyáltalán felötlött bennem. Más körülmények között nem mondanék ilyet, de Shion… ő egyszerűen mindent megváltoztat. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"-span class="Apple-tab-span" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" /spanSzeretnék így maradni. /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"-span class="Apple-tab-span" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" /spanNezumi… - hallom, hogy felkuncog. – És? – kérdezi pajkos vidámsággal, kezével a tarkómra simít. – Meddig? /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"Nem gondolkodom a válaszon. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; vertical-align: baseline; color: rgb(17, 17, 17); font-family: Georgia, serif; line-height: 22px; background: rgb(249, 249, 249);"-span class="Apple-tab-span" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" /spanÖrökké. /p


End file.
